


I like you (can you tell?)

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, little kiddy pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: A young Crow has feelings about his friends.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	I like you (can you tell?)

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA

Crow kicked his feet as he drew, laying on his stomach in the playroom of the orphanage. Across the room, Yusei and Jack were huddled around a broken mechanical toy that they’d dug out of the junk. Yusei had a screwdriver, and they were going to take it apart so Yusei could see how the insides worked (or didn’t). The idea was to fix it, but Yusei hadn’t gotten very good at that part yet.

Crow smiled. He stole glances of them every so often as he drew a portrait of the three of them. He’d give it to them later. Probably, Yusei would show it to Martha, and Martha would probably hang it up somewhere even though he really just wanted to make it for Yusei and Jack. But that was the cost of making something for them, he supposed. 

Crow felt warm and happy as he drew his picture of them. Thinking of them and watching them play made his heart flutter. They were the world to him, and he sometimes wondered if he was the same to them...but in held hands and shared naps and group adventures he always found the answer was yes. He just hoped it stayed that way. He didn’t want to ever not have them with him. His dream was that none of them would marry when they grow up, and they would live together forever. They could sleep with each other in a big bed every night instead of on the bedroom floor, and they could make cool stuff out of junk together like Yusei wanted to. And if they never got married, maybe Jack and Yusei would let him kiss them sometimes, like the way he saw the doctor kiss Martha sometimes while she was working. They weren’t married, so he figured it was probably an alright thing to do, and he wanted to kiss Jack and Yusei a lot. 

But mostly he just never wanted to lose them. Because he couldn’t imagine life without them.


End file.
